


Mornings with Sabriel

by madelinewantscoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewantscoffee/pseuds/madelinewantscoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn't like waking up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings with Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic so feedback of any kind would be awesome

I rolled over in bed and curled myself around Gabriel. It was a quiet Wednesday morning and I didn’t have any reason to stay awake, but a lifetime of getting up early was keeping me from falling back asleep. Gabe never seemed to have that problem.

I nuzzled closer to him and planted a trail of kisses from the base of his neck to his ear. He shifted grumpily and attempted to pull the covers over his head.

“Leave me alone, sasquatch,” he mumbled.

“As if you don’t like it.”

“I _like_ my solid eight hours and with how late you kept me up last night this is along the lines of four.”

Tuesdays were still rough for me, and Gabe knew it. We’d talked about it and I had forgiven him ages ago, but he still treaded a little lighter and, if Dean and Cas were out on a case, he did his best to make it up to me. Last night had been one of those nights. They found a routine haunting a couple states over and jumped at the thought of getting away from us and maybe getting some quality time of their own. 

“You started it,” I replied, moving my hand down his side to tickle him.

He responded by hitting me with a pillow then burying his head underneath it.

“I could smite your ass, you know,” the pillow grumbled. “I am an archangel.”

“Fine, princess, I’ll go make coffee,” I chuckled. After yesterday, it was the least I could do.

“I believe the proper term of address is ‘your majesty.” 


End file.
